Masked Rewritten
by Lyzz the Destroyer
Summary: Rewrite of Masked! It all starts with an insane 13-year-old girl playing her favorite video game, but then wierd stuff starts to happen! Begining of time in Jak world is 6 years before Jak and Co. arive, just so you know. Rated for language.
1. Chapter one The begining

_Author's Note: Hey guys, It's me again. This is a re-write of Masked, because I read through it not too long ago and the first thing I thought was 'I can SO do better than this! MUST REWRITE!' Oh, and insert many loud yells and roars and screams and ranting and such. X3 Yay._

_As a forewarning, this is going to be a lot different from the original version. Not just a rewrite, but I've actually changed the plot somewhat._

_This time I will be putting up longer, better, more literate chapters now, and I'm scratching some of the parts I put in for newer, better parts. Well, I hope you like the new revised version!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jak 2, or any of the Jak series. Naughty Dog owns them. I only own a copy of the games, and a measly PS2. I can hardly say I own myself, because my parents have certainly spent enough on meds and therapists to own me. I DO own my own OC's and the plot. Whoo._

Chapter one, begin

So, here I am, playing my brand new Jak II game on my brand new PlayStation 2, which my friend Angel had inspired me to get. Darn her and her influential ways of getting me to spend my money! But whatever, I'm playing it now, and it's totally awesome.

It ranks right up there with Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, even! Rock on! I'm serious. This game is the best. My neighbor has the first game, which I like okay, but the second one is the best!

So, my brother walks in and is all "Let me play! It's my turn!" and my ever-so-smart reply?

"I bought it, and I bought the game. Get your own PS2." I snap, still playing. I'm at the good part. Like, in the first race and all, you know? I freaking love it!

"...Loser...Anyways, I'm making Ramen, you want some?" He asked me, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nah, I've got food. You know, Yay sugar?" I say, Purposely ignoring his calling me a loser. With, what has been deemed an insane grin, I held up a bag of candy I had bought at Target earlier. Man, do I love bringing money and then buying candy without telling my mom...And then not taking my ADD meds...The most evil of combinations ever!

"Whatever." He said, shrugging, before walking out. How can somebody be so unenthusiastic about sugar?

A few minutes later, I had finally beaten the first race. With an excited shriek, I jump up, yelling happily.

"I won the ra-ace! I won it! Boo-yah!" I sing happily, but stopping when the screen turned blue suddenly, and then beginning to play the introduction movie.

"Ah! My baby!" I shriek, dropping to the floor, grabbing the controller, and pressing random buttons. "Why me? I worked so hard, too!" I cry, going into drama queen mode. But I stop, blinking tears out of my eyes, when I notice that the glowing blue portal had not yet disappeared. Being as cool as I am, I got up, and stumbled over to the TV. Blinking in confusion a couple times, I slowly poke the screen. There was a loud screeching sound, much like that of a whistle, and all goes black.

Now, to the much easier, 3rd person point of view. 

11-year-old Kita'Rune Ravenclaw yawned, opening dark brown eyes to look up at the gray sky of Haven City. Letting out a startled shriek, she sat up, looking around herself franticly. She sighed in relief, when she remembered where she was and why she was there. She had fallen asleep in the farming district, after having watched a rather pointless race at the stadium. That Dumb-ass Errol had won again, what was the point in watching the races if her father wasn't alive to continue holding the title of the cities racing champion?

"Meh, when I'm, older, I'll so take that title back. Da'll be proud of me, up where he is." The girl muttered, standing up and stretching out. Bending down to pick up the Vulcan Fury she had laid on the ground when she woke up, The 4'8" tall girl hefted the large weapon, which was almost as large as her, hefted it up onto her shoulder. It was her pride and joy. On her own, she had designed and created the weapon, along with many more models and types of guns.

At the age of eleven, Kita was the singly most wanted person in the city. She had begun the dangerous business at eight, after her mother had been killed on a mission for the Underground by Metal-Heads. When it came to fire arms, Kita was a genius. In her run-down workshop, cleverly hidden in the apartment she had once called home, Guns, Tools, Blueprints, and many other things were strewed about.

"Meh, Might as well go to work..." She sighed, before walking towards the slums. Brushing brick red hair away from her face, she looked up from the ground, coming to a stop when she saw that both yellow- and Red-clad Krimzon Guards had surrounded her.

"You are under arrest" A yellow-clad Krimzon Guard said simply, as they all aimed their guns at her. The girl, too shocked to fully comprehend what was happening to her.

All went black as the butt of a gun hit her temple, knocking her out.

**Chapter one, end**

_Sorry that it's taken me long to even do ANYTHING, guys. Xx I've had a horrible lack of inspiration. Which is why I've done an edited version. Whee. Read and Review, please?_


	2. Chapter two four years later

_A/N: XD Chapter two! Yay!_

_Review Replies:_

_Red Hawk K'sani- Yup, you can count on it! I've become a much better writer in my absence, and I've got plenty of inspiration that will last a long time, hopefully. Oo;; Thanks for the review!_

_Disclaimer: ...See last chapter? XD I don't own Jak 2, Naughty Dog does. I do not own Naughty Dog. I hardly own myself, but I do own Kita and the plot. I don't claim to own the Vulcan Fury blueprints, but hey, it's all koo', right? XD_

**Chapter two, begin**

Four years...Four long, painful years...Kita'Rune Ravenclaw, now fifteen, was kneeled on the cold, hard, floor of her cell, one hand on the ground, bracing her, the other clutching her stomach. Coughing once again, dark eco-specked blood dripped from her mouth. The girl was no longer a girl. Kita'Rune had grown to be a rather striking teenaged girl, with the exceptions of a few things. The most noticeable was her hair. Though she had only been getting the Dark Eco treatments for two years, her hair color had changed from brick red, and was now, from the roots down to about the middle of the long length, a pale silvery-purple, changing to be it's old brick red on the bottom halves of the length. Once-brown eyes were now completely black, with the exception of stop sign red rings where the irises would be. Her skin, though it had always been pale, was even paler, with a faint purple tint to it.

She was a freak. She didn't deny that at all. But...It hurt so much...Not physically, but...Mentally. There was a constant nagging in her mind, telling her to use her dark powers to get revenge, to kill, kill, kill!

But she ignored that voice. No matter how much she wanted that revenge, she couldn't get out. She'd just be stopped, and then put through more torture...

"Ugh..." She moaned, spitting blood out one last time, sitting back and rubbing her temple with a pale hand. She'd survived the injections the longest, perhaps that was a sign? Maybe she'd live through this, no matter how much a freak she became.

Lying back on the floor, away from the puddle of blood, Kita sighed, closing her eyes.

"Exactly four years today..." She murmured, before falling into a light sleep. A faint purple glow surrounded her frail-looking body, as the dark eco inside of her slowly began to heal her body.

_Meanwhile, in the hip hog haven saloon..._

"So, what is it exactly you want me to do?"

A long black cloak obscured the view of his facial features. But one wouldn't have to view his face to just get a chill. A deep, mysterious voice like his was one that was often associated with somebody of an evil standing, but that wasn't the case with him.

"There are rumors of the Baron running...'Experiments'...With Dark eco on prisoners...He has someone in there who would be an...Asset...to me and my 'cause'...Get him, and bring him back to me..." Krew replied, floating about. The huge, disgusting, man refused to make eye contact with his visitor.

"How, exactly, am I supposed to get in? Also, what would you be willing to pay me?" The cloaked man replied, grimacing in disgust at the man. In his hands he held a large gun, one that wasn't from Haven at all. Long, delicate ears held uncountable piercings, most small hoops.

"Find out how to get in on your own! I was told you're the best there is for this job! You can do it on your own!" Krew snapped, zooming in to yell at the man, who simply took a few steps back, raising an arm to cover his face. "You're pay...You will be rewarded handsomely only if you succeed..."

"Mmhm. I'll be off then." And with that, he walked out, his black cloak billowing around him slightly. He would not fail.

**Chapter two, end**

_There you go, guys. I hope you like this! I'm sorry it took so long, I had a horrible lack of inspiration and all...R&R!_


End file.
